All She Had to Give
by Flutist Girl
Summary: Midna knew Zelda far before she joined in Link's adventure, evidence of this is present throughout the game. But what could possibly bring a Twili outcast and the Princess of Hyrule together? TP spoilers galore
1. Prologue

All She Had to Give 

"How do you know her?"

The question came with no warning, and I recoiled in surprise. I stared into his eyes as if demanding him to drop the matter, but he met my gaze with serene confidence.

He was only one of two who had ever been able to do that.

"How do I know who?" I asked innocently, though we both knew who was being spoken of.

My companion shook his head; blonde bangs swaying with the momentum. "Midna, if I have to be direct, I will." He put his face closer to mine, knowing that would unleash the full power of those dreadfully beautiful cerulean eyes. "How do you know Zelda?"

I managed to keep my face level. "Everyone knows Princess Zelda, Link. That's why she's called the _princess_."

He let out a quiet chuckle. "That's not what I mean." He stood and went to a small pile of twigs, returning with a small armload and putting them on the fire. With his sword, he carefully stirred the flames until they stabilized. "Midna, you've been different since Zelda healed you, and I saw how much it hurt you when that barrier appeared over the castle."

I grimaced, feeling as if a barb long ago placed in my heart had been suddenly twisted. That was what I hated about him. Even in human form, nothing escaped those fey wolf eyes, and we had been traveling together for far too long to keep secrets from one another.

So I stalled. "Get to sleep, Link."

He simply raised an eyebrow at me. "And you?"

"Twili don't need sleep as you humans do," I said simply. I turned my back, but I could feel his gaze piercing me.

Feeling exasperated, I put one hand on my hip and the other in the air as if defeated, then quickly became the actress. I raised my voice an octave in mock despair and then wrung my hands to complete the act. "Oh, Lord Zant, I regret to inform you that you are now free to destroy Hyrule as you will. It seems that the only one who could possibly oppose you died of exhaustion in the Temple of Time. Oh, and you can dispose of Ilya at will too…"

I struck a forbidden chord there, and we both knew it. I saw his face momentarily contort before he regained his regal composure. He didn't say a word, but silently prepared a bedroll on the floor of the forest we had found. I waited a long time before his breathing was slow and even.

I sighed in relief; I had momentarily avoided the bomb. With this satisfaction also came dread. Link would not be one to let the matter go, and he could use it against me much as I used the memory of Ilya against him.

I hovered to the top of an evergreen tree and perched myself on a branch. From there I could see for a long way off. As far as I could tell, no one was near, though I knew that they couldn't be too far off.

Such was the burden of traveling with the hero.

The moon was full that night, and I remember seeing something shimmer in the moonlight. When I turned to look, however, it flitted out of my sight, remaining only on the outermost edge of my peripheral vision. I frowned and continued my silent vigil.

The moon was just past the peak of its travels when I heard the sound. Seeing as how I had been on the edge all night, I contributed the noise to my imagination and ignored it at first. But when the same sorrowful peal was repeated a second and third time, I knew that my mind, frazzled as it was, could not conjure up such an unearthly noise.

The roar struck the marrow of my bones more than it struck my eardrums, and I shivered involuntarily. I recognized that noise far more than any mortal should; it was a Twilit Messenger. Link had fought countless, but numbers defeated do nothing to reveal the strength of the monsters themselves. I hugged myself, feeling cold all of a sudden.

They were in sight now, lumbering toward a clearing with agonizing slowness. I scoffed angrily, thinking that if they wielded such dark power, surely their creator would give them speed to match…but no. They were condemned to plod along like heavy-footed elephants, comical beings bringing with them solemn death.

I would have disregarded them, but the luminescent symbol caught my eye. It was brighter, and pulsed with a blue and milky light. I could distinguish it this time, and I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock. With even more dread came the fact that the Twilit Messengers were headed toward it.

I didn't know I was capable of such rage. The scream that tore from my lips was a sound foreign even to me, and I jetted toward them with speed I didn't know I possessed.

I might have hit one, I can never remember, but I remember a black hand around my throat. I writhed, trying to regain my freedom, but I was no match for the monster. Evil black eyes tore through my defenses, and I felt exposed, like I had betrayed my darkest secret.

And I could only watch helplessly as another approached the carved insignia on the tree. The symbol pulsed even harder, the lighter and darker both becoming far more extreme until it hurt to behold such changes between the two. As the long black fingers stretched forward to snuff it out of existence forever, I screamed something that I could only translate far after the whole incident.

"I'm sorry, Zelda…"

I awoke in Link's strong arms, and the first thing I saw was his blue eyes. My head hurt tremendously, and I let out an involuntary moan. He smiled softly at me. "You're awake."

I groaned as I sat up, shaking off a thick wool blanket that had constricted my movement. "How long have I been…out?"

He shrugged as he released me from his grip. "Not long, an hour at most."

"You killed all of them then?"

Link looked at me, confused. "No…Midna, you did."

I gave a very unladylike snort and looked him in the eye. "Very funny, Mr. Humble."

"Midna," he said sternly. "I am serious. I'm not sure what happened, but you were so angry and just started…well…."

Though startling as this was, it was not overly hard to believe. Twili had been known to do unexpected things in times of danger. I did not, however, want him to know this. "Well, maybe I was a great sorcerer in the last life or something."

Link shook his head. "Midna, what are you hiding from me?"

I looked at him intently. There had been pain in his voice. Pain for _me_.

"As your friend," he said, "I can't help but think that something is wrong."

Both of us were silent for a long time. I mulled over my miserable thoughts, trying to think of what I would say even if I were to reveal my secret.

"Link," I said, giving up. "You are so much like her."

"Zelda?" he asked.

I nodded. "Both of you…you have a bigger hearts than your brains! That's why Zelda's…!"

I stopped, noticing that Link had been staring at me compassionately, and that I had actually voiced those words allowed. I lowered my head. "Make a fire, Link," I said slowly, my voice cracking. "I have a long story to tell you…."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Midna sat quietly in the shade of a meager tree in Castle Town, staring at the hundreds of people passing through. Even though it was only morning, the market was alive with the cheery noises of commerce. She grimaced, knowing that the deafening noise would grow as the day progressed.

It was an odd phenomenon, to go unseen though she was in plain view. She could do intricate flips and tricks in midair, or make as much noise as she pleased. No one even batted an eye in her direction.

She was, however, limited to the shade of the tree.

Once she had tried to go out in daylight to a stand that emitted smells of fresh honey bread. Forgetting her nature as a Twili, she stepped out into the light. She learned her lesson quickly as the sunlight penetrated every inch of her being and forced her, weakened and in pain, back into the forgiving darkness.

And that was only the infant rays of the morning sun. She did not dare to try anything stronger for fear that her body would simply not allow it.

She was content to watch, and it was the reason she stayed in Castle Town. She didn't have to move at all to be entertained. Chickens escaped from their pens, to be chased playfully by the children as the parents' faces registered exhaustion and exasperation at another escape. Every morning the guards also made their rounds, always an impressive display of force, and at least one other oddity occurred daily. And it was infinitely more interesting than her previous residence at Kakariko, whose main event was the children chasing tumbleweeds.

Midna's curiosity was piqued when she saw an extravagantly dressed man step out onto a raised platform in the center of town. He sported a crimson red tunic adorned with far too many lavish gold sashes and jewelry. Though he was new to Midna, the crowd seemed to recognize him and cheered loudly, gathering around the pedestal in anticipation.

The man swept a feathered hat from his head and bowed with a flourish. "My lords and ladies…" Midna tuned it out from there. She had heard it all before. All the men who came there had one trick or another up their sleeve, and manipulated it until it seemed that they were truly masters of the elements.

"I'll show you _real_ magic," Midna scoffed. "Just try me."

The man pulled out an unlit torch ceremoniously, showing it to the crowd to assure them of the absence of tricks. Having done this, he waved his hand and the stick ignited, producing cheers from his enraptured audience.

Midna thoroughly enjoyed watching the flames and the way they danced in the young man's eyes. There was passion there, as if he knew the flames like a friend. She hesitated for a moment. This man might be overconfident, as most Hylians tended to be, but she knew that emotion.

She, once upon a time, had held such a passion and a talent.

She withdrew her hand, where a ball of energy had been ready to fulfill her prank. She sighed. "What a softie I've become…"

"But it was noble for you to restrain your harmful desires!"

Midna jumped and let out a surprised cry. She stumbled as she tried to pivot too rapidly, and fell on her back.

A little girl stood in the shadow of her tree, one hand over her mouth as if to suppress a laugh. Her eyes were a bright blue, and sparkled with childish glee. Long, thick golden hair flowed over her shoulders in luxurious waves.

"Hi," she said happily. "My name's Zelda! What's yours?"


	3. Chapter Two

Midna just stared on, still on her back, facing up into those large, expressive eyes. The little girl giggled again. "Surprised to see me?" Zelda looked closely at her. "Wait, you're a Twili, aren't you!" She jumped up once and clapped her hands. "I've never met a Twili before! Momma will be so pleased!"

Midna rolled her eyes. "I'm even more surprised that _you_ could _see_ me," she said simply, still not getting up. "I mean, no offense, but even the greatest of your so-called experts hasn't been able to spot me."

"Oh I'm no expert!" she chirped. "But Lalia says I have special powers that came from my great grandma!"

Midna's face pulled into a frown. "I bet you do, Princess." The Twilight Realm was not so separated from the world of light that they had not received word of the great legends of the Hylian people.

Zelda's face fell, and her hands moved to hang limply at her side. "Please don't call me that. It's my birthday, and Momma promised I could live like a normal girl for the day."

Midna pushed herself up, hovering so that she was eye level with the princess. "That's…interesting," Midna stated. "The birthday of a princess. You could have _anything_ you wanted."

"I got what I wanted!" she protested. "Just don't ruin it, please! If anyone hears you, they'll take me back to the castle!"

"And what would be wrong with that?" Midna asked, enjoying how she held the treasured princess of Hyrule in her grip. She smiled in spite of herself, her carnal side reveling in the taste of dominion. "And what is to stop me?"

The princess surprised her then. She expected, even _anticipated_, her to cry, or beg, or show some sign of weakness. Surely this would aggravate a pampered princess…

But Midna did not expect Zelda to raise her head and stare straight into her eyes. She tilted her chin up, not enough to look arrogant but sufficient to give her the look of confidence, and spoke slowly and deliberately. "I do not enjoy the castle because I'm weary of the empty halls, and you will not turn me in because those 'experts' that you spoke so fondly of will be absolutely _enthralled_ by the presence of an actual Twili."

She was strong, and as much as Midna hated to admit it, she had been terrifying and intimidating. _Not so pampered then,_ she thought. _And she actually has a brain._

Clouds were beginning to roll in, ominous and dark, and thunder could be heard in the far off distance. "Fine," Midna shrugged, making her face remain passive. "Go, then. Go home, where you belong. It would devastate the kingdom if the princess caught a cold."

Zelda frowned, clearly displeased, but said nothing to contradict her. "What about you?"

Midna smiled almost maliciously, showing almost all of her teeth in the wide grin. "It's water, Princess. It's not going to kill me."

"But you'll be all alone!" Zelda said sadly. "Can't you go home to your family?"

This made Midna stop grinning, her face slowly clouding over with reality. "Yeah. I guess I'll go home." She forced her lips into what she hoped looked like an at least somewhat convincing smile. "My mother will want to see me. I've been gone for almost a week." The sarcasm was thick, and she had to steel herself to keep from rolling her eyes

Zelda didn't catch the sarcasm. "Okay! Tell your mom 'hi' for me!"

"I will, Princess." She hoped she sounded happy, because she wasn't feeling pleased in the slightest and the last thing she wanted was the pity of the royal family.

She turned away, pulling the cloak around her. "I'll see you later!" She skipped away a few steps just as the rain began to fall in mist. The leaves thrashed, lending an airy, reedy sound to the air, and the thunder was coming closer. "And it's Zelda!" she called as if she had just now remembered Midna's direct incompetence to call her by her name.

To give the appearance that she had gone, she drifted to where the shadows of the trees were the thickest, disappearing entirely. Satisfied, Zelda turned her head to her destination and went rapidly to the castle.

Midna rematerialized when she was out of sight, the small drops of water merging on the leaves, and then falling on her head. "I can't believe she actually bought that," she mumbled.

"Home sweet home," she sighed. And then, as an afterthought, "I hate Hyrule."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

That night she decided to move from the shadow of her tree in the square. She liked to think that it was curiosity that drove her to perch just inside the Castle Courtyard, but somehow that didn't sate her. Perhaps her enhanced senses were a little out of whack, but she could have sworn that her legs had moved her of their own free will.

It was even more amusing than the square had been, but in a strikingly different way. Midna found amusement in watching the half-dead guards glide through their routs, most of them noticeably slumping over. She sat and laughed silently at them for the first hours, and when that ceased to amuse her, she found small pebbles to throw at the unsuspecting men. This produced wild reactions from the whole squad.

It was around midnight that the first flash of shadow caught her eye. Wondering if she had simply blinked, she disregarded it. Even with this frail assumption, her eyes still flitted to the area every few seconds.

Once she might have ignored, but when she saw it a second and then a third time she knew something was wrong.

Silently, she crept into the shadows of one of the carved hedges, putting faith in the darkness to hide her from wary eyes. One of the guards passed right past her, his knee barely brushing her arm, but he didn't seem to notice. Midna sighed in relief.

The figure moved again, and she was able to maneuver to where it had previously stood, and from there she caught sight of tracks. They were about twice the size of a human hand, and had six fingers extending in directions that no unbroken hand could reach. Where the palm had been, the tracks were a full inch deeper in the damp ground.

Another flicker of movement caught her eye, and she was able to follow the creature this way. The path led her into the innermost courtyard, and then disappeared. Midna waited for it to show itself yet again, but no tracks, sounds, or movements gave away its current whereabouts.

The pale moon was much farther in its course when she had finally found the subtlest of hints. An ordinary flowering bush had a crease in its roughly spherical form, its branches showing signs of having being bent in ways that were not natural to the plant. Beneath the green, Midna was able to spot a plank of wood and an iron clasp.

She was able to dig and expose more wood, and gleaming in the moonlight, covering the well-hidden trapdoor, was a black, oily substance that stank of mildew and rust. Carved into the middle of the door was an elegant insignia, the black liquid streaked carelessly over the center, masking most of it from her view. At Midna's fearful touch, it glowed, a color like the moon itself, but sickly, pale, and dying.

Slightly unnerved, Midna nonetheless opened the door, shutting it carefully behind her so as not to alert anyone else.

It was dark, but Midna's nature welcomed the shadow wholeheartedly. This was the element in which her people thrived, and it was a relief to get away from the light. The gurgling of water was also present, although not overpowering. She felt the walls and discerned brick and mortar; probably whitewashed, by the slightly waxy feel of it. The ground was stone, but it was cracked and overrun by daring grasses and moss, and the air was thick with scents of a once noble hideaway decaying with time.

A single torch remained lit far into the tunnel, and that was the only beacon of direction she had. Slowly, so as not to intrude on the semi-silence, she trekked forward, ignoring the other paths that branched off into darker unknowns, and followed the light, feeling an odd satisfaction as the size of the torch slowly grew.

When at last she reached the end of the tunnel, she spotted the same symbol that had been on the trapdoor carved roughly in a single brick with a not-so-effective chisel. The hand that carved it had been unsteady, and the lines were blurred and rough, but still distinguishable. Beneath it was the carved the symbol of the triforce in the wings of a phoenix, the insignia of the royal family, with a much gentler hand in fluid, easy strokes.

She made a note to ask Zelda the meaning of the first symbol.

She raised her hand to investigate further, but she heard the distinct noise of something solid meeting the water, and then the steady strokes as they swam away. Jarred by this violent intrusion on the silence, Midna was stunned for several seconds. When her wits returned, a strange sensation crept through her veins, a mix between adrenaline and territoriality. She felt her cheeks grow hot and her fingers tickle with the desire to protect herself, but from what was a mystery.

The light from the single torch did not extend far, but soon she caught sight of ripples distorting the black water. The form swimming in the water was a Twilight Messenger, and in the shadows, she could distinguish many, many more.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Midna was in shock. Her world and the one in which she resided had been irreversibly severed, but here were at least twenty of her people; their once fair faces warped by Zant, no doubt, but her kin nonetheless.

"Is it possible that Zant has truly become powerful enough to bring the worlds together once again?" Midna mused quietly.

One of the monsters must have heard her, because it turned its head, then changed its direction to come to her.

Unable to go anywhere unless she wanted to directly bypass the monster, she huddled against a wall so she couldn't be ambushed and smiled maliciously, hoping she at least looked frightening.

_Stop, Midna._

The voice was in her head, but clear and sad. It struck her that there was probably the living spirit of a Twili in that distorted figure.

Pushing the thought aside, Midna gave a laugh. "What are you going to do? At least tell me so I have the pleasure of knowing what plans I am going to ruin."

_Midna, it's me._

Memories flooded into her mind as if the barrier holding them back had been shattered, overwhelming her senses and stealing her breath. She must have choked, because the figure held out a hand in some feeble attempt to help. _Midna?_ The voice asked. It was definitely masculine, but still song-like, like a timid tenor.

But Midna recovered, drawing herself upright from her collapsed position. "Nice try…Zant."

_Why do you think I am the Dark King? Do you not recognize my voice? Or do you not remember?_

Midna let out a sound very much like a snarl. "Maybe I don't _want_ to remember."

_I…don't blame you._

Midna looked deep into what she thought were the eyes of the figure, confusion reigning over her thoughts.

"You died ten years ago, Cabrin."

The thing shuffled its hands. _Yes. Yes, I did._

"And you expect me to believe that you live now? I saw your body, Cabrin. You don't wake up from that kind of damage."

_Zant has made many things possible._

Midna's eyes narrowed. "Then tell me this, dear Cabrin. What was it you called me when I was a child?"

The thing did not speak, but appeared stunned. _I don't recall, Midna._

"You fiend!" Midna screamed, not caring if all the monsters heard her. "You _monster_! I know you! You're not Cabrin, you're Zant's filthy underling!"

_You should watch what you say about my king. It would not be wise to anger him._ The other Twilit Messengers turned, and to her horror, began to advance toward her.

"I already angered him," Midna retorted. "There's no going back."

_Please, Princess_. A different voice contacted her now, this time it was weak and raspy. _Delay your hatred, live to fight another day! Go with our master or he'll force us to kill you!_ Several more replies followed this along with whispered words of encouragement.

_Zant can't kill you,_ a feminine voice whispered. _He needs you too much. Just go!_

_Please be sensible, it's the only way._

_You're our last chance._

"No!" Midna screamed. "No! I will not retreat!"

The pairs of eyes became wet and some began to tremble in despair. _Curse your pride, Princess Midna._

The first voice returned, startling her with vivid images of kind and gentle Cabrin. _It is of no consequence. We are not here for you, although make no mistake, your time will come. You will pay dearly for your defiance._

"Midna!"

It was a surprise for Midna to use her ears to hear the shrill cay when she had began to get used to the sounds in her mind. Awakened to reality, Midna's eyes frantically scanned the corners, praying that the owner of the voice was not who she suspected it was.

But luck was not on her side. Zelda stood not far off, clutching a torch and dressed in a simple blue gown. "Midna! You're here!" She smiled, unaware of the shadows that lurked around, some not much farther than one of her hand spans.

_It would seem our victim has arrived…_The dark leader hissed. _Get her._


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Get…!"

A force that she could neither see nor feel, except for a slight pressure on her throat, instantly silenced Midna's warning. Her hands flew up, trying to grapple the bindings away from her, but her fingers passed through thin air.

Zelda's right foot took a tiny step backward as she saw Midna's struggles. "Midna?" she asked, fear in her timid voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Midna's voice rang through the labyrinth, but was somehow not her own, nor had she spoken of her own will.

Midna was impressed to see the fear in Zelda's innocent eyes turn to understanding. She put her hands behind her back and lowered her head, giving her the look of a frightened child. "W-who's there?" Her voice was indeed quivering, but Midna could detect that it was false. The princess had something up her sleeve.

"It's all right, Zelda. Just come with us quietly, and we won't hurt you," the voice that spoke was the pure tones that Midna had mistaken for Cabrin.

_Sure,_ Midna thought as she rolled her eyes. _Zant has forever been known for his kindness to the Hylians. He wouldn't ever hurt her._

Zelda shuffled a few nervous steps backward, pressing her body against the wall.

"What are you doing, Zelda?" Midna growled beneath her breath.

"Wha—I mean, who are you?" she continued innocently. "I've never seen people quite like you."

"I bet you haven't, Princess," Cabrin's voice reassured her. "We are simple messengers. Our master wishes to see you."

"Where is this master?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet and curious.

"Away," Cabrin said, "from here."

"Well, please tell him…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Midna saw Zelda fingering something behind her back. A corner of it glinted in the torchlight, almost revealing it. Carefully, she positioned her palm to conceal the now steady glow.

"…That I have no interest…"

Now the golden shine was seeping through her tightly closed fingers. She shifted to hide it further, but her clenched fists were no longer enough. The false Cabrin let out an inhuman shriek and hissed something at the others, who were slowly retreating on their own.

"…In joining my ancestors just yet."

Midna never was sure what followed, and her memories in the years to come would only yield images of lights, about seven of them, in vibrant and varying colors. They were each shaped, though at the speed they had flown it was impossible to tell what each represented. She remembered the feel of the warm and sleek feathered wings wrap around her, the roaring wind in her ears, and the sensation of flight. She heard one of the lights whisper something, but both the formless words and their translations eluded her.

"Wait!" she heard Zelda cry. "Midna can't—too much light!"

The elegant phoenix carrying them, with wings of several shades of gold, turned its head. While its partners were encircling the Twilit Messengers, it had formed a ring around the two of them with its wings. Looking down, Midna could see the last futile resistance of the shadows. Now they were the size of small bugs with the height they had climbed.

The spirit tilted its head as if it didn't comprehend. "This is all I know, Zelda. I cannot accommodate creatures of the darkness." The voice was light, and strangely flutelike. Though the tone was pure and perfect, Midna could detect the distrust.

"Then," Zelda turned to Midna, her eyes apologetic. "Leave her here." Zelda grasped her hand and bowed her head sadly. "I am so…so sorry."

"Don't be," Midna said, hoping her voice was happy. The feathers, that must have felt so soft against Zelda's hands, were indeed burning at her like fire. "Just put me down."

The phoenix shifted Zelda from the inside of its wings to the firm grip of its talons, soon after doing the same to Midna. The claws momentarily scraped against her side and she let out a cry. Zelda turned her head and then shouted up to the bird, "She's a _friend_!"

"Not to me, or any of the spirits."

True to its word, the phoenix dropped Midna to the floor of the labyrinth, but did so noticeably higher than necessary, not leaving enough time for Midna to compose herself before the fall.

"What are you doing?" She heard Zelda screech.

"You may be quick to forgive, Princess, but some of us are not. The memory of immortals stretches far back."

"Too far back!" Zelda screamed. "Get your stupid heads in the _present_!"

_You dare to insult your own gods,_ Midna thought. _You are the worst princess I've ever met._

* * *

_The room was small and cold, its only occupant huddled in the corner on a crude cot that was scarcely better than the stone floor. Through a small, barred window, the vivid yellow moon appeared, riddled with what appeared to be inscribed runes. The sky wasn't the black of night, but a sickly grayish, as if a shield of yellow glass was laid over the sheet of the sky. In only a slightly discolored shade, the runes continued, mysterious and ominous in both meaning and appearance._

_And in the figure in the corner turned away as footsteps approached, the symbol on a soft, delicate hand flickering with far more energy than its owner possessed._

_"Tell me," a voice whispered in the distance. "Tell me of what you have done."_

_Midna awoke just as she identified the voice as Zant's, and the frail form in the corner as Zelda's._

* * *


End file.
